


Page Fourteen

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, badly written blow job to be exact, blow job without plot, kind of???, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: Seungsik was on his bed, his laptop propped on his folded legs and there was a digital copy of his theory book opened. He had been on page fourteen for the last five minutes, though.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Page Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by myself, whose thesis supervisor had returned the thesis draft, who needed to reread the theoretical approach again, who needed to actually read the theory book, but I write this instead! I hate myself so, so much.  
>   
> (sadly I don't have any Seungwoo to mess around, nor I really want anyone to do this to me right now.)  
>   
> Unbeta-ed as usual. Also, this is my first time writing bjs??? It's kinda hard??? Idk. I'm sorry if the flow is weird or something. I just need to let this out of my system.  
>   
> Also maybe imagine Seungwoo in That men's health cover. With the hair, the hair is important. And Seungsik in his usual fluffy shirt-jeans combo.  
>   
> Actually, no. No jeans for Ssik.  
>   
>   
> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)

Seungsik needed to get back to work, he really did. His thesis supervisor had returned his draft, with a lot of red underlines and question marks. _Why did you need this? Should this be here?_ and such, and such. Seungsik needed to reread his theoretical approach and rewrite his analysis.

Yes, Seungsik was on his bed, his laptop propped on his folded legs and there was a digital copy of his theory book opened. He had been on page fourteen for the last five minutes, though.

“Shit, hyung,” Seungsik moaned softly. “I really, really need to read this book right now.”

This hyung in front of him, or rather, below him, propping himself with his arms, could not really respond to Seungsik’s complain. Seungwoo was on laying down on his chest, his head deep between Seungsik's thighs, and his way of answering Seungsik’s complain was with a slow and deliberate licking of Seungsik’s dick, giving him a long yet satisfying stroke. Seungsik shuddered.

It wasn’t Seungsik’s idea. It was Seungwoo’s, of course. He really couldn’t keep Seungsik alone.

“It was your fault,” Seungwoo reasoned later. Seungsik’s book still on page fourteen. “You are so cute and sexy with those glasses on. And those frowns. I feel like un-frown it for you.”

But it was still a long way to go to that point. Right now Seungsik tried to balance his laptop with his right hand, while his left one buried in Seungwoo’s hair. He huffed, trying to compose his breath. He was in his shared flat, after all. Sejun and Byungchan were dangerously near next door. The walls weren’t that thin, but Seungsik didn’t want to take the risk.

“Hyung,” Seungsik breathed. “Please.”

He shouldn’t said that, he really shouldn’t, because Seungwoo started to peppering small kisses to Seungsik’s head, before finally swallowed the whole length. At least it was what Seungsik felt, because he couldn’t see what Seungwoo did down there with his laptop blocking the view. He only could feel Seungwoo’s tongue, gliding up and down, caressing every inch of Seungsik’s sensitive spot.

It was a lazy one, it was different from their usual heated one, where Seungsik eagerly unbuttoned Seungwoo’s shirt and their lips connected from time to time. It wasn’t like how Seungwoo usually planted hickeys all over Seungsik’s body, or how Seungsik wantonly grinded over Seungwoo’s already-hard crotch.

No, it was a relaxed, clumsy one. If anything, Seungsik would say it was peaceful, even. Seungsik, half-sitting on the bed, his back propped on a bunch of pillows, and Seungwoo, giving him a slow blow job. He didn’t increase his speed; he just repeatedly sucking, his cheeks hollowed around Seungsik, gently swirling his tongue. Yet, Seungsik found himself unconsciously thrusted forward.

Seungsik could feel Seungwoo smirked.

“Wait, no. No, no, no,” Seungsik rambled, now trying to pull himself out. “I want to read this, I have to read this, hyung—a-ah,”

Seungwoo seemed to have another plan. He pulled back quickly, tightening his mouth a bit in the process. As Seungsik tried to push Seungwoo’s head away from around his crotch, Seungwoo started to kitten-licked Seungsik’s inner thigh.

“Shit, shit, hyung, what the–what the heck,”

Seungwoo’s hand was so big, and so warm, and it gently caressed Seungsik’s thigh. It was so tender, teasing so unrushedly, that Seungsik started to lost his coherent thought. He could feel himself wanting more.

“No, Sikkie,” it was Seungwoo’s turn to act. “You need to read your book, don’t you?”

Seungsik glanced at his laptop, which was still amazingly safe on his right hand’s grip. Still on page fourteen.

“You started this,” Seungsik grunted.

“Hmm, me?” Seungwoo’s lips grazed Seungsik’s skin, tickling with the warm breath. “Sikkie is so mean to hyung.”

Seungsik rolled his eyes, “whatever.”

Seungsik tried to go back to his book. He hadn’t finished one line, though, when Seungwoo dipped the tip of his tongue to Seungsik’s slit. Seungsik responded with his whole body—his back arching slightly, his gaze blurry. As he attempted to read the same line again—ignoring how his heart was pounding very hard—Seungsik’s eyes caught Seungwoo’s, with his hollowing cheeks, his messy hair from being grabbed by Seungsik earlier, and how his tattoo on his collarbone was peeking out of his shirt. Seungsik swore mentally.

Seungsik came, mewling, since he didn’t really care any longer about his flatmates. His legs weakened, he barely managed to keep his laptop from falling.

“Shit, hyung, you don’t have to swallow—”

Seungwoo climbed up to meet Seungsik’s face, hastily moved the laptop so he didn’t crush it down, and kissed Seungsik. Seungsik was glad he removed the laptop away, his right hand started to feel numb. Also, now he could easily cradle Seungwoo’s face, pulling him closer, as if they couldn’t get close enough. The only sound in the room right now was their tongue flicking, and perhaps, their laboured breath.

Seungwo pulled himself first, gasping, but he didn’t stray that far. Their nose were still touching.

“Sik-ah,” Seungwoo whispered, his lips grazing Seungsik’s with each word. “You need to read your book.”

“Seungwoo,” Seungsik whined.

“Hmm?”

Seungsik dropped the honorific when he felt needy, and now he did, and Seungwoo knew. Seungwoo laughed, peppering kisses to Seungsik’s cheek, down to his neck, but never actually did anything impactful.

“Fuck my reading,” Seungsik breathed. “You need to take care of me. Now.”

“Hmm, someone’s demanding.” Seungwoo raised his eyebrows. But he started showering Seungsik with small kisses again, so Seungsik counted that as a win.

Seungsik’s book was neglected, for, let’s say, a day. He would still have to continue from the poor page fourteen, but next time he would lock himself in his room, out of Seungwoo’s reach, so, no distraction.

But it was still a long way to go to tomorrow. Right now, all Seungsik wanted was his boyfriend in front of him, and nothing more.

Seungwoo licked Seungsik’s ear and made him shudder before whispering, “Well, shall we continue, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> “Someone’s not studying yesterday,” Sejun yawned. “Luckily, I was too sleepy to actually hear anything.”  
>   
> Hanse cackled, “Glad my room is across the living room then!”  
>   
> Seungsik sighed, but he didn’t elaborate more.


End file.
